


Bonds of Love

by Moonstorm69



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstorm69/pseuds/Moonstorm69
Summary: Kyo and Tohru share their first heat together after marriage, and finally experience what a bond made out of love is supposed to feel like.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did I create a seperate account just to post my Omegaverse Fic? You don't know. 
> 
> But I do know that Omegaverse belongs to the collective mind and nobody has the right to claim copyright to it.

Her scent was thick throughout the house; a pink fog that tasted of desire. It was unmistakably her, his wife, his soul mate. The memory of her wet pussy was thick on his tongue as he followed the smell into their bedroom. They'd prepared the room in advance, plastic sheets set down to prevent damaging the mattress, and a thick set of pillows and blankets set to the side to help form a nest. 

He could see Tohru had already began to set everything in place. The pillows lay in a thick pile against the headboard underneath a layer of blankets specially bought for the occasion… but all Kyo could see was his wife slumped against the side of the bed, a sheet clutched in her white hands as she moaned his name like a cry for help. Her smell was intoxicating and he could feel his pulse quicken against his skin as his instinct roared him into action. They'd agreed to this. That was the whole point! They wanted to be bonded, their vows solidified into their bones… but still what was left of his mind spoke out. 

"Tohru, are you sure you want this." 

" _ Kyo-kuuuun _ . Where were you?" she whined, her face still buried in the sheets. "I called you hours ago and you didn't come."

"It was ten minutes." he laughed, taking a step forward "But I'm sorry it wasn't sooner. I ran all the way here." 

"Why won't you touch me? I need you. I need my Alpha, aren't you my Alpha." She twisted around to look at him at last. Her eyes were near pitch black with lust, pupils blown wide with a desperation he'd never seen before. She rubbed her thighs together at the sight of him. She was naked, her clothes abandoned on the floor. "Please." she begged again "Touch me. Fuck me. Bite me.  _ Please _ ." 

Kyo stalked towards her now, pulling his shirt up over his head as he did so. He chucked it to the side and sent his belt in the same direction. "You want my knot too, right?" 

A whine echoed out her body, as it writhed against the side of the bed. Her hips rocked against the floor, searching for any kind of friction that might bring her a second of relief. "I want it. I want it so bad! Please Kyo-kun, knot me. I wanna feel it, I wanna feel you fill me up. I want you to come inside me and never stop."

Sweat dripped across her skin, making it shine in the light of the late afternoon sun. She looked gorgeous, delectable and so god damn deserving of love. He traced a finger across her lips, groaning slightly when she tugged his fingers into her mouth. His cock was just about ready to rip apart his trousers he was so hard. He slowly pulled down the zipper, keeping eye contact the whole time. "Okay then, my sweet Omega, you can get your wish." Before he had a chance to take them off, Tohru's hands were there, scrabbling to pull them down. She practically ripped them apart, taking his underwear with them. He shifted forward slightly to shuffle them off his legs and felt the tip of his cock brush against her mouth. 

A second later she engulfed him. As an alpha he was already pretty large, but the presence of an omega in heat was making him grow thicker, his head pushing itself past his foreskin. He could feel Tohru's hand cupping his balls, the tips of her fingers just barely reaching around him. 

Dark eyes met with his as she greedily sucked him down her throat. Her tongue lapped against him like he was the most delicious popsicle to have ever existed. Her scent grew heavier in the air as her arousal grew to meet his. She pulled away for just a second, and he could see the thin trail of saliva linking her tongue and his tip. Precome dribbled between them, thicker and more obvious than usual. It was packed with more of his seed and a growl echoed through his ribs at the thought of it. 

They just planned to bond this time. To share this heat and exchange bites that would tie their bodies together forever. They'd find themselves sharing emotions and sensations; a special sense prickling through them that told them when the other was in danger. Their souls would connect in an unshakeable bond. Or so the stories went. 

But heat meant pregnancy. That was the base biological understanding. Yet Science had progressed them beyond that. Tohru usually took suppressants, and when she'd stopped in advance of this Kyo had taken up fertility injections. He'd be shooting blanks for the next couple of months, but still, a part of him just wanted to fill her up. Plant his seed within her and watch as life grew inside her. His omega, pregnant with his child. The mix of emotions was too much for him, and left him with but one choice…

With a grunt, he picked her up off the ground, chucking her and the sheet onto the bed. She bounced, the sheet falling on top of her. She clutched at it in shock as she looked for a second like a rabbit caught in the gaze of a hungry fox. Her eyes darted back down to where his cock jutted out proudly and suddenly it was his turn to feel like prey. 

Shaking off the sensation, he crawled forward on the bed and ripped the sheet away from her hands and with no further pretence, shoved their mouths together in a searing kiss. 

He could taste himself on her tongue and he greedily chased it across her whole mouth. He pressed deeper, practically licking the back of her throat as she whined beneath him. Her soaked thigh slipped against his cock, causing him to growl against her mouth. She did it again, her own predditory sounds rumbling against his throat as their kiss got messier. It was like they were trying to consume each other. They'd occasionally break for breathe but it didn't last long before one of them was back to licking and nibbling at any expanse of skin they could find that might lead them back to their partners lips. 

Kyo's hands skated across her skin, causing her grip to tighten. They began to move their bodies in sink as they desperately groped at eachother. The heat grew thicker between them, and Kyo could tell why they called it that. Her body was practically on fire, and the more he touched the hotter they both became. 

She was so  _ wet _ too. It was impossible to miss with her legs spread so wide for him. Slick dripped across her thighs and onto the mattress. No, not dripped,  _ poured _ . He could feel the liquid soak into the sheets and spread itself out across them. His knees were already damp just from being near her. 

"Please, Kyo." she whined, the drop in honourific not going unnoticed "Knot me. Haven't I been good to you? Don't I deserve it? Aren't I your good little omega?" 

He trailed his mouth further down in recognition, licking the salt from her skin. "Very good. My perfect little Omega, all mine. You're needy, aren't you? You want your Alpha. Want my thick cock inside you." 

"Even more than you do." she shot back, once again lifting her hips so his tip danced against her folds. "You're thick Kyo. My Alpha is so thick for me. Just for me."

Her head flung back against the cushions as though she was just talking to herself. "So thick and desperate. He wants me, and he's a tease. Or is he just shy?" Her eyes flicked open again. "Is that what it is Kyo-kun? Do you want my help? Is this like our  _ first _ time. I'm even more ready than I was then. Didn't it feel good?" she asked, finding the strength to lift herself up onto her knees until she was the one leaning over him. She cupped his face in her hands. "You won't hurt me Kyo-kun. We both want this. I want this, more than anything. I've waited for this moment my whole life. I'm not afraid. If you want to--" her eyes closed tight shut as the words struggled to come out of her mouth, but she was his Tohru, and they spilled out all the same "if you want to stop we can. You can leave, and I'll see to myself." 

Kyo looked up at her in absolute adoration. To think she'd be more concerned about him in this moment? She was so vulnerable right now, biology making her so desperate for a shag that it practically burned her insides. He could see just how much control she was exerting right now. His own body was starting to respond in kind, her hormones triggering his own. Testosterone flooded his system, making him feel stronger and more powerful than ever before. 

By way of an answer he simply surged forward and classed her breast into his mouth. Her nipple was stone hard, her breasts swollen in size, oestrogen doing to her body what testosterone had done to his. She once again began to groan against him, and with each sound be could feel his cock growing more and more impatient. Still, he couldn't bring himself to leave her body for too long, the taste of her too intoxicating. 

It wasn't until Tohru had pushed his head away and stuck her fingers into his mouth that he really began to take action. They were absolutely coated in her slick; the taste acutely familiar to him. She pushed them further down his throat and then pulled back out again. 

"Like that Kyo. That's what I want from you. What I need from you. You're my Alpha." She repeated, a familiar determination burning in her eyes. Kyo nodded in understanding and began to move. 

Firstly he dragged his cock up and down her folds, coating himself in her slick. Tohru's throat had to be growing soar from all the screaming she was doing.

Then he pushed inside of her and the pitch grew higher. 

"That feel good?" he grunted, as he slipped inside. 

"Yes! Oh god yes! Yes Kyo! Keep going. I want all of you.  _ Please _ ." 

He thought his change in size might make her feel tighter against him, but it was like her body was adapting to his movements. He could feel her walls flutter against him as he pushed himself deeper and deeper until eventually he bottomed out. His knot was already forming, and it took a particularly fierce thrust to get it inside her, but the yell of pleasure it exerted was worth it.

Her body was laid flat against the mattress, skin shining red with passion. He hummed in admiration, stroking a hand down her side, then swiftly pulled out of her only to slam back in again. The headboard rocked against the wall, the sudden bang causing Tohru's eyes to break open. "K-Kyo-kun?" 

"I told you to call me  _ Kyo _ when we're like this." he grunted, repeating the motion. He'd intended to be softer, to drag it out more. He wanted to tease her and make her beg for him. But here, like this, her wet pussy so eagerly pulling him inside, he couldn't bare it. He thrust in her again, harder than before. His fingers caught on her hips, digging into the soft flesh. 

The bed rocked again, and he felt the drag of his knot against her entrance even more this time. 

"Yes! Yes Kyo. I'm sorry Kyo. I'll do it just-- I'll say anything you-- I'm yours. I'll be good just--  _ ahhhhhh _ !" she screamed as he kept up his relentless pace. 

His knot grew larger with every word, and the stretch of her body around it made his eye roll to the back of his head. "That's it. Take it all. Take it like a good little Omega." 

"Give it to me. I-- I want it. Please, please Kyo! Please Alpha." 

Kyo grunted, picking her hips up higher so her back arched up against the mattress. Her hand flew out to grip the top of the headboard as she pushed inside her one final time, he held her still as his knot grew and grew inside of her. He could feel how it pushed against her walls, the way they fought back against him all the while his mate screamed her pleasure and delight. His body had found on instinct where his fingers had sought out numerous times. 

And just as he got used to the feeling against his knot, her walls began contract as she instinctively pulled on his cock and then he was coming. He roared his pleasure, a guteral feral cry that told the world that she was  _ his _ . He had claimed this Omega as his own and anyone who dared challenge that claim would be punished. 

He looked down at her perfect body, the finger indents on her skin from where he'd been holding onto her, the red welts from where he'd sucked bruises into her skin. Already she was marked by him, but his eyes were drawn to that pale expanse of neck. He licked his teeth and bit down on his lips. She looked so delightful, so pure and innocent in her lust filled state that had her whimpering his name. 

"Please." she begged him, the word cut off with a high pitched whine as another orgasm flickered through her body to match his own because god he was  _ still coming _ how was that even possible? Her inside must be painted white with him, not a ounce of her left without his scent. No.  _ Their _ scent. This was their moment, their opportunity. Her flavour grew more and more delicious and there was one way to make it permanent. 

He suddenly pulled her up off the bed and clung tighter to her body, forcing her head to the side and sinking his teeth into the base of her neck. He tasted blood as her scream of pain turned into a cry of pleasure. He clung onto her, refusing to let go until he knew it had taken, until something gave. Her body tightened against his and a force pushed him back against the bed. He was still inside of her, the knot keeping them bound together but there was a fierce passion in her eyes. A thin trail of blood leaked across her neck and down her breasts. She dabbed at it for a second. She was straddled ontop of him, her breathing heavy and fierce. Then she pounced on him too, pushing his whole head to the side and clamping down on his neck. 

He'd never seen her look so feral and ferocious before. He thought briefly about how Omegas were supposed to be submissive and give into the will of their Alpha. The returned bite was something delicate and romantic. Some sort of shy gesture of acceptance. But that wasn't Tohru, not  _ his _ Tohru anyway.

His Tohru was fierce and passionate. She was stubborn as all hell and determined to see every task through to completion. She was anxious and scared too, her past had left scars on her heart that he knew could never be healed… but in this moment of pure nature he could see her for who she truly was. And he had never loved her more. 

The pain of her bite gave way to pleasure and the feel of her tongue was the sweetest of balms. His hand roamed onto the back of her head and once the sensation died down he gently pulled her away from his neck to kiss her. It was a sweet kiss, short and gentle like that they'd shared on their wedding day. 

They pulled away, Tohru's arms still looped around his neck. They took a second to breathe and then a bubble of joyous laughter rippled up between them. 

He could feel it. Her emotions were so strong and they mixed in with his own until they become one smiling and crying mess. All they could do was hold onto one another as they tried to come down from the high. 

They were bonded. Years of threatened isolation and fear of rejection had finally crumbled away beneath them as they embraced each other. Bonded. A choice that was theirs to make, nothing forced or pre-determined. Nothing that would carry on to their next life, but something that was entirely and utterly  _ theirs _ . There was no other bond like it, and there never would be again. Kyo and Tohru. Tohru and Kyo. Together, forever. 

Kyo felt tears fall from his eyes the longer he thought about it, and Tohru wiped them away from him. "Thank you." he smiled, uncertain what else to say. She was clearly in the same boat and the words passed between them like a prayer. 

He noticed her body hitch up against his though and he frowned, eyes instinctively going to the bite mark on her neck. The bleeding seemed to have stopped, but it looked very tender. "Are you okay, did something happen? Did I--" 

"You're still coming." Tohru replied, and he could feel the note of pleasure in her voice as she said it. "I didn't think--  _ mmmmmm _ \-- I didn't think it would be like that."

His eyes darted down to where they were still joined. She was right. Though the stream of come wasn't as intense as before, he was aware of the gentle start-stop pulse of his cock that was all too eagerly edged on by her own body. 

"You're the one causing it. You don't want my come you shouldn't milk it from me." 

Tohru just hummed in response, like she wasn't even listening to him. She flopped her body forward and laid in his arms, nose nuzled up against his unmarked skin. 

It was a new sensation they shared. A contentedness that refused to go away. He slowly shifted them so his back was leaning against the headboard and he could relax without cramp setting in too soon. 

They didn't know how long the knotting would last. But they relished in it whilst it lasted. Their bodies felt weak with happiness. Neither of them had ever felt anything like it, the pure bliss of a world made only of two people now condensed to one. It was perfection, and he never wanted it to end. 


	2. Chapter 2

Their first knotting had been better than anything Tohru could have expected. But eventually it had faded and Kyo had reluctantly pulled out. The thick stream of his seed poured out of her, making a complete mess of her poor nest. She didn't mind though, it would just make it smell more like him, no. Like  _ them _ . Already she could feel their scents combining. 

The family knew they intended to pair bond as soon as possible, but she still relished the moment where they'd meet and immediately  _ know _ what had happened. Everyone would. It made her laugh with joy, and she heard the echo of the same laugh from the otherside of the house. 

She rolled onto her stomach and took in a deep breath from the spoiled sheets. Kyo-kun was so good to her, he was the perfect Alpha. He'd gently cleaned her up, soothed cream over the places where he'd marked her, and then gone off to make them food. She didn't like to be far from him, but now they were bonded? It didn't feel so bad. Her fingers played at the spot on her neck where he'd bitten her. It was still soar and the wound would take a day or two to heal, but already she found comfort in touching it. A gentle pulse of dopamine washing through her body.

She felt the faint notes of his scent pick up and come closer towards her, and she turned her body to the side in time to see Kyo wandering in with a tray of chicken porridge and a large bottle of water. He carried a bag of snacks in one arm too; he must have been keeping it locked away for just such an occasion. But the food was almost a second thought to her, as she instinctively took in his bare body. His underwear had been far too much of a mess, and they'd long ago left any awkwardness about nudity behind. The deep purple of his mark shone against his tanned skin, and she felt a tinge of possessive pride travel through her. It settled between her thighs as she caught a glimpse of his spent cock hidden behind the tray in his arms. 

He carefully placed the tray on her lap and then instinctively began to feed her. She eagerly opened her mouth for him, and hummed at the delicious flavours that danced across her tongue. His movements were gentle, but already she could feel the brush of her heat start to rise up within her. She'd not experienced a true heat since her first, but her base ones usually lasted two or three cycles. 

With a mate as perfect as Kyo? Who knew what could happen. A little food dripped down her chin, and Kyo carefully wiped it off with his thumb, presenting it to her to clean off. She took him in one movement, sucking it clean and leaving him with a gentle pop of her lips. His amber eyes burnt like charcoal. She'd be foolish to think that it was only her heat in play right now. His rut would have been triggered by now too, and the idea of Kyo losing complete control like that thrilled her even more. 

He was usually so careful and respectful, even in the middle of heat he'd checked that she was still consenting. It was a sign of how much he loved her, not every omega was as lucky to have someone as caring as Kyo. Yet it didn't change the fact that she  _ wanted _ to be dominated. She  _ wanted _ him to loose control and take from her whatever he needed. To teat her like a sex toy. 

Problem was, she was too awkward to ever raise the issue with him. But maybe if she just pressed the right buttons… 

Carefully, she pushed the empty tray to the side and rolled onto her back in a big stretch. She eyed his hardening cock with great interest.

"Already?" asked Kyo with a smirk "It's going to be like that, huh?" 

"If-if my Alpha wants it." she stammered, trying not to blush. Kyo's eyes grew a little wider, momentarily speechless. Then she rolled onto her front and slowly presented herself to him. She couldn't see anything from her position, but she could hear his heavy breaths. "Don't fight it." She murmured into the sheets "Just give in for once, Kyo-kun." 

Pleasure tingled down her spine as she felt his hand stroke along her skin. The bed moved and weight shifted. She held her breath for a moment, praying that he understood what she wanted. Telling him would ruin the fun, but it was perhaps the smartest option. Her body was starting to burn again, and if he didn't -- 

She screamed when he entered her, no warning beyond a brief touch to adjust her hips. For a second her body fought against it, tugging forward to free itself, but then strong arms wrapped around her and yanked her back. 

A warm breath tickled against her ear "If you didn't want it you shouldn't have rolled over like that." 

A force rocked her forward, pushing her further against the sheets. She tried to turn her head to groan but a pressure on her skull kept her in place. The sheets acted like a gag, but the scent of them was so strong that she could feel more slick leaking out around Kyo's cock. 

Oh god it felt so good. He continued to slam into her again and again, occasionally pulling her up by the hair to hear her scream his name before pushing her back again. His teeth nipped at her neck, hands tugging at her sensitive breasts all the while instructing her to just lay there like a good little omega and take it, take it,  _ take it _ . 

And she did, every last ounce of him. They'd never tried this position before, and change in angle made her body scream in delight. His knot formed and she saw stars spinning before her. It was like this was how they were  _ meant _ to be. Like they'd been designed specifically for this moment, which she supposed was technically true. 

She would have to make a shrine visit later to thank whatever gods needed thanking for making them this way. 

Greedily, she pushed back against his cock as she tried to drive him harder into her but the pressure on her hips deepened. "Don't move." he growled, "you lay there and take it." She felt him begin to pull her hips further back against him. He rocked her body back and forth and then she felt the name familiar rush of come paint her insides. Kyo roared, practically  _ howled _ . The pleasure of that sound alone was so intense she thought she might pass out. It lasted for so long this time, her orgasm was almost painful. Almost. 

It wasn't like their first time, when he'd come and the pleasure had slowly disapaited after their bites. It just kept going! Her knees were sore, drool pooling on the pillow where she'd finally been allowed to turn her head to the side. It didn't stop, she could feel him still moving inside her; still filling her up with every ounce of his seed. She thought about the thick slap of his balls against her, how heavy that had felt in her hands when he'd first entered and let out a little groan at the thought of all that come. 

Eventually, things calmed down and the knot began to fade. Kyo pulled out of her and they both collapsed flat against the bed. Tohru could feel his release gushing out of her like an upturned cup. She felt sensitive and desperate still, her body just a pile of nerve endings desperately seeking some sort of relief but no idea what that was. She found the strength to turn onto her back and looked over at Kyo. He was laid out backwards on the bed, his arm raised up against his head. He looked like he'd just run a marathon. His thighs were slick and shiny from where they'd been joined. Sweat soaked across his skin making him shine. She wanted to go over and comfort him, lick him, maybe even fuck him again but her limbs were too weak to move. 

Kyo opened and closed his mouth, as he tried to find the words to describe how he felt. "That was-- are you-- I didn't? Did I?" he peered over his arm at her, eyes still dark but there was guilt painted across his face. 

Tohru gave a small involuntary giggle at that. Trust her Kyo to give her everything she'd ever wanted and still feel like he'd not done a good enough job. "That was incredible and-- and when we've both recovered from it, we should do it again." 

He gave her an unsteady thumbs up. "Good to know. How many more times?" 

Tohru wiggled her body, and let out a little hum as she considered her options "At least three more cycles." 

"Good to know." Kyo puffed out 

"And many more after that." 

She didn't need to be looking at him to see the bright pink flush that would be flooding his skin. Hear had woken something new in Tohru, and she was certainly not going to be giving it up anytime soon. 

Already the tingles of the next round began to flood her system. Bonded life was off to a very good start.

**Author's Note:**

> I fear both God and Man. Leave a comment if you too fear God and Man, and let me know I am not alone.


End file.
